


Intervention

by Scrivener (KitKaos)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/Scrivener
Summary: „Entschuldigung, ich glaube, Sie sitzen auf meinem Platz“, drang eine leise Stimme an Shos Ohr, zu der er sich auch direkt umdrehte.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Collections: Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [JE Christmas Calendar 2015](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367077) by [ten-ten31 (KitKaos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/ten-ten31). 



> Nachdem sie nun offiziell große Pause machen, muss hier einfach auch nochmal ein Arashi-Oneshot sein...  
> Eins der Türchen für den 24.12. unseres [WeCanBeHeroes Adventskalenders](https://wecanbeheroes.de/showthread.php?tid=125)

Um ihn herum erhob sich ein Summen und ein Ruck ging durch den Zug, bevor dieser sich erneut in Bewegung setzte. Sho beobachtete, wie sie den Bahnhof hinter sich ließen, dann die Hochhäuser der Stadt, dann die niedrigeren Dächer der Vorstadt. Immer weiter und weiter gewann der Zug an Geschwindigkeit. Draußen vor dem Fenster wurde es bereits dunkel, auch wenn es noch relativ früh war; es war nicht mehr lang bis zur längsten Nacht des Jahres.

„Entschuldigung, ich glaube, Sie sitzen auf meinem Platz“, drang eine leise Stimme an Shos Ohr, zu der er sich auch direkt umdrehte. Im Gang zwischen den Sitzreihen stand ein junger Mann Anfang zwanzig, etwa in Shos Alter. Er trug einen dicken Wintermantel sowie eine leicht beschlagene Brille auf der Nase, und wedelte ganz und gar nicht begeistert mit einem Ticket. Dabei ruhte sein Blick auf dem Mann neben Sho.

Der Mann entschuldigte sich und räumte seinen Platz für den Jüngeren. Sho schenkte seinem neuen Sitznachbarn ein gezwungenes kleines Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder umdrehen wollte, um weiter das abendliche Lichtermeer zu betrachten.

„Fahren Sie auch bis nach Tokyo durch? Wenn nicht, sollten wir vielleicht Platz tauschen?“ Der Typ klang aufrichtig besorgt – was Sho sich fragen ließ, ob er denn vorhatte, bis Tokyo durchzuschlafen, so dass es einen guten Grund dafür gab, oder ob er einfach nur Shos Fensterplatz haben wollte.

„Ich fahre auch bis Tokyo durch, keine Sorge.“

„Oh, super. Sind Sie aus Tokyo? Fahren Sie Ihre Familie besuchen über die Feiertage?“ Sho nickte lediglich; er hatte nicht wirklich Lust sich mit irgendeinem fremden Nerd zu unterhalten. Der aber schien nicht zu begreifen: „Ich bin übrigens Matsumoto Jun.“

„Sakurai Sho“, seufzte er leise und wandte sich doch Matsumoto wieder zu. Da ging also seine ruhige Zugfahrt hin…

„Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Sakurai-san.“ Sho musste ja zugeben, dass Matsumotos Lächeln, das Funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen und die in diesem Winkel gut sichtbaren, perfekten kleinen Muttermale direkt unter seinen Lippen ihn auf ungeahnte Weise berührten.

Sho riss sich zusammen und erwiderte das Lächeln. Der Junge konnte echt nichts für seine Laune. „Freut mich ebenfalls. Tut mir leid, wenn ich gerade etwas griesgrämig war. Der Tag war lang und ich bezweifle, dass die Feiertage viel entspannter werden.“

„Oh, warum?“

Matsumoto wirkte so ernst und offen bei seiner Frage. Dabei hatte er bestimmt nicht die leiseste Ahnung, worauf er sich da einließ. Aus einer Laune heraus beschloss Sho, offen mit ihm zu sein.

„Mein Vater hat mich erwischt, wie ich an der Uni herumgeknutscht hab. Mit einem anderen Kerl.“

„Und?“

„[i]Und?![/i]“ Sho wusste nicht, ob er darüber lachen oder weinen sollte. Wie konnte Matsumoto nicht begreifen, was an diesem Umstand so fatal war? Jeder normale Mensch würde doch ausrasten, oder? „Und meine Familie hat mich deswegen das letzte halbe Jahr ziemlich geschnitten. Zu Weihnachten planen sie jetzt sicher einen… Exorzismus oder eine Intervention oder so.“

Sho hatte das alles noch nicht einmal seinen Freunden an der Uni erzählt – jetzt mit einem vollkommen Fremden im Zug darüber zu reden, fühlte sich seltsam an. Gleichzeitig fühlte es sich aber auch ungeahnt befreiend an, das endlich auszusprechen. Und jemand Unvoreingenommenen zu haben, der nicht sofort schreiend weglief, war da ein guter Anfang.

Matsumoto nickte nur und lächelte Sho mit seinen dunklen Augen und geschwungenen Lippen an. „Sie machen einen recht vernünftigen Eindruck. Warum sind Sie sich so sicher, dass sie sich in diesem halben Jahr nicht damit arrangiert haben? Ihre Familie weiß, dass Sie über Weihnachten nach Hause kommen, oder?“

„Ich… Ja, wissen sie. Um ehrlich zu sein, haben sie mich sogar angerufen, um sicherzugehen.”

Matsumotos Lächeln wurde breiter und ein wenig dämlich, berührte Shos Herz aber deswegen nicht weniger. „Sehen Sie, ist doch ein gutes Zeichen. Alles wird gut, auch für Sie. Die haben Sie sicher alle sehr lieb.“

„Sie kennen meine Familie nicht.“

„Nein, aber ich kenne Sie. Und ich finde, Sie sind liebenswert.“

Sho stieß ein freudloses kleines Lachen aus. „Danke. Selbst wenn wir uns gerade noch nicht einmal eine Stunde kennen.”

„Gern geschehen.“ Matsumoto schien einen langen Augenblick nachdenklich, bevor sich seine ganze Haltung veränderte. „Ich würde dich sehr gerne besser kennenlernen, Sho-san“, sagte er mit belegter Stimme. Sein Lächeln dabei war selbstbewusst, sein Blick dagegen schüchtern, fast flehend.

Bevor Sho reagieren konnte, fanden Matsumotos Lippen in einem federleichten, erschreckenden und gleichzeitig so wundervollen Kuss die seinen. Und doch kam ihm als erstes in den Sinn, sich verschämt umzusehen – allerdings schien niemand sie überhaupt zu beachten.

„Tut mir leid.“ In Juns Blick lag weder Zögern noch Reue. „Das hätte ich wahrscheinlich besser nicht tun sollen. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, du bist nicht allein.“

Sho wollte Jun am liebsten anschreien. Was zur Hölle hatte er sich dabei gedacht?! Aber nein, um sie herum waren Leute und Sho wollte bestimmt keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Er wusste ja, dass er manchmal zu Wutausbrüchen neigte. Und er glaubte Jun. Weshalb er sich mit der Zunge leicht über die immer noch von Juns Berührung kribbelnden Lippen fuhr. „Ich… du… Danke… schätze ich.“ Er wusste, sein versuchtes Lächeln scheiterte kläglich. „Aber bitte mach das nicht nochmal.“

„Oh“, war alles, was er als Antwort bekam. Juns Lippen formten eine schmale Linie. „Okay. Nochmal sorry.“

Sie ließen sich beide wortlos zurück in ihre Sitze fallen. Die Stille um sie herum schien mit einem Mal massiv und schwer.

Bis Juns leise Stimme sie durchbrach: „Ganz bestimmt akzeptiert dich deine Familie so, wie du bist.“ Shos Herz hämmerte regelrecht gegen seinen Brustkorb.

„Danke.“ Die Antwort kam von Herzen und erst als er sie ausgesprochen hatte, realisierte Sho, dass er überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte. Er musste die immer noch lauernde, erdrückende Stille überwinden. „Es ist nur… nächstes Mal… wäre etwas Vorwarnung nett.“

„Nächstes Mal?“, fragte Jun vorsichtig. „Es gibt ein nächstes Mal?“

„Wenn du nicht so dumm fragst, dann vielleicht“, brach doch noch Shos Temperament durch.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er erkennen, wie Jun ihm sein dämliches Lächeln schenkte, wie seine so ausdrucksstarken Augen funkelten. „Ähm… also… Lust, dass wir uns an Weihnachten treffen?“


End file.
